


In the Shadows

by AthenaxVio



Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poor shadow, Shadow's POV, So much of the angsttttttttt, broken hearts and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Drabble that I came up with for no reason one day. Have fun, cry safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

 I hate the dark.  
  
 I hate the shadows, the sadness, the long forgotten spirits reaching for me, pulling me back until all I feel is pain, and hatred for those of the light world.  
  
 I hate the light too, come to think of it.  
  
 I hate the warmth, the laughter and love, the feel of a breeze rustling the trees around me and mussing with my hair. And above all, I hate those blue, blue eyes. Blue with a sparkle of lavender. I hate those eyes. I trusted their owner, believed that I could be accepted in the light world.  
  
 Now look at me.  
  
 Back in the darkness, where I 'belong'.  
  
 Would it hurt, to go back? To go back and demand and apology?...Would I even have the strength?  
  
 Do I even care?  
  
 ...Yes. Yes I do. He destroyed me, in more ways than one. Damn him.  
  
 Damn. Him.  
  
 Which brings me to wonder: where do I start picking up the pieces? I want to, goddesses know I want to, but something holds me back. The slumbering darkness, maybe?...I can only guess.  
  
 I watch him at night, the only time I have the strength to resurface in the light world now. I watch him, every so often unsheathing his sword and poise as if to kill him. But in the end my arms go numb, and his sword hangs at my side, unstained(1).  
  
 And I cry.  
  
 Why can't I kill him?

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Jegus this sounds STALKERY
> 
> I might do more parts to this. Maybe. It just depends if I get enough requests for me to another part.
> 
> But for now please enjoy


End file.
